Spock unter Verdacht
Spock wird verdächtigt, ein Spion zu sein, als die Enterprise zum ersten Mal die Romulaner zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu den Vulkaniern ist verblüffend. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Langfassung Prolog Auf der Enterprise herrscht eine gelöste Atmosphäre, hat die Crew doch ein freudiges Ereignis zu feiern: Die Crewmitglieder Angela Martine und Robert Tomlinson wollen sich von ihrem Captain trauen lassen. Allerdings platzt mitten in die Hochzeitszeremonie ein Roter Alarm: Mehrere Außenposten der Föderation wurden am Rand der Neutralen Zone von einem unbekannten Gegner angegriffen und vollständig zerstört. Akt I: Nachforschungen Spock als stellvertretender Captain hat bereits Kurs auf das Krisengebiet gesetzt, als Kirk auf die Brücke kommt. Bei einer kurzen Lagebesprechung und Analyse des Vorfalls steht für die Brückencrew fest, dass es sich bei dem Angreifer wahrscheinlich um den alten Erzfeind handelt – die Romulaner – also bereitet Kirk seine Mannschaft über Intercom auf das womöglich anstehende Gefecht mit dem noch nicht einzuschätzenden Gegner vor. Während Lieutenant Stiles, der im Krieg gegen die Romulaner viele Verwandte verlor, auf der Brücke seine Abneigung gegenüber den Romulanern deutlich macht, versucht Tomlinson im Phaserkontrollraum seine Verlobte Angela zu beruhigen und ihre Stimmung dadurch aufzuheitern, dass man die Hochzeit eben so schnell es geht nachholt. thumb|Eine Übersicht über das Grenzgebiet. Die Enterprise hat bereits einige der zerstörte Außenposten untersucht, als sie der Notruf eines weiteren Außenpostens erreicht – hilflos müssen sie mit ansehen, wie der Außenposten vollständig zerstört wird. Allerdings gelingt es dem Kommandanten des Postens, der Crew der Enterprise Aufnahmen vom Angreifer und dessen Waffe zu übermitteln. Verwunderung macht sich auf der Brücke breit, als es Spock gelingt, das Bild des romulanischen Kommandanten auf den Hauptschirm zu bringen: Die Romulaner, die man noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hat, sehen aus wie die Vulkanier, was Stiles zum Schluss kommen lässt, dass Spock ein Spion sein könnte, was allerdings von Kirk aufs Energischste verneint wird. In der Kommandozentrale des romulanischen Schiffs hat man hingegen ein Problem mit der Energieverteilung: Die Energiezuteilung für die Primärwaffe – dem Plasmawerfer – beansprucht derart viel Energie, dass man erst nach einiger Zeit wieder die Tarnvorrichtung aktivieren kann. Akt II: Gerissene Gegner Auf der Enterprise kann man das romulanische Schiff aufgrund seines getarnten Status nicht mehr mit den Sensoren verfolgen, dennoch gelingt es Spock, einen Kurs des Raubvogels zu extrapolieren, so dass sich der Enterprise wohl die beste Möglichkeit zum Abfangen im Schweif des Icarus IV-Kometen bietet. Der romulanische Kommandant ist sich seiner Sache zu sicher. Er lässt sein Schiff mit aktivierter Tarnvorrichtung durch den Schweif fliegen in der Annahme, dass die Tarnvorrichtung auch dort das Schiff sicher verhüllt. Allerdings wird der Effekt durch die Partikel im Kometenschweif quasi aufgehoben, womit man der nahen Enterprise ein geeignetes Ziel bietet, die auch gleich das Feuer eröffnet und dem Raubvogel einige Schäden zufügen kann. Unter den Verletzten ist der engste Vertraute des Kommandanten – Decius. Der Gegenschlag lässt nicht lange auf sich warten: Nur die starken Schutzschilde und ein Ausweichmanöver mit Warpgeschwindigkeit der Enterprise verhindern, dass das Schiff zerstört wird. Und auch wenn die Plasmaentladung mit wachsender Distanz zum Zielobjekt immer schwächer wird, war der Treffer doch noch so stark, dass die Enterprise einige Schäden davonträgt. Im Phaser-Kontrollraum kümmert sich Tomlinson um Martine, die sich aber nicht schwerer verletzt zu haben scheint. Dennoch schickt er sie auf die Krankenstation. Recht schnell lässt Kirk wieder die Verfolgung des Raubvogels aufnehmen, Warnungen seitens McCoys lässt er beiseite. Durch Spocks Modifikationen an den Sensoren ist es nun zumindest möglich, ein schwaches Sensorecho des Gegners aufzuspüren – zwar zu wenig für eine genaue Zielerfassung, allerdings lässt Kirk mit den Photonentorpedos einen Bombenteppich im Weltraum legen, der allerdings dem romulanischen Schiff nicht entscheidend zusetzen kann. Auf dem romulanischen Schiff ist man sich bewusst, dass man das Sternenflottenschiff nicht so einfach wird abschütteln können, also entschließt man sich, bis zum bitteren Ende weiterzukämpfen. Auf der Enterprise muss man einsehen, dass man so nicht voran kommt und beschließt, auf eine Art Schleichfahrt zu gehen und reduziert den Energieverbrauch auf ein Minimum, um das romulanische Schiff zu täuschen, dass die Enterprise "weg" sei. Akt III: Entscheidungen und Abschiede Nach einigen Stunden der nervenzehrenden Stille ist es ausgerechnet Spock, der die Schleichfahrt beendet, als er nach einer erneuten Modifikation der Sensoren versehentlich sein Pult wieder aktiviert, als er sich beim Aufstehen abstützt. Da Kirk vermutet, dass der Gegner diesen Energieausbruch bemerkt haben wird, lässt er das Schiff wieder in den normalen Operationsmodus hochfahren und die Suche fortsetzen, als die Sensoren ein Trümmerfeld aufspüren, dem man sich nähert. Allerdings stellt sich das Ganze als Falle heraus: Als man ihn bemerkt, bringt der romulanische Kommandant einen in den Trümmern versteckten nuklearen Sprengsatz zur Zündung, der die Enterprise erneut schwer trifft. Zu weiteren Reparaturen wird Stiles, der erneut seine Ressentiments gegen Spock hervorbringt, in den Phaser-Kontrollraum versetzt, in dem Spock später bei den Reparaturen hilft. Kein Mitglied der Crew bemerkt, dass ein Leck im Kühlsystem der Schiffsphaser entstanden ist, durch das das Kühlmittel ausströmt und die Luft im Kontrollraum langsam vergiftet. Als sich der Raubvogel vor der Enterprise wieder enttarnt und zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen will, will Spock auf die Brücke zurückkehren, bemerkt jedoch, dass die Crew des Kontrollraums nicht auf Kirks Befehle zu reagieren scheint. Nur durch sein Eingreifen gelingt es, die Phaser abzufeuern und Stiles' Leben zu retten, den er als einzigen selbst aus dem Kontrollraum ziehen kann. Tomlinson, der sich ebenfalls dort befindet, kann von Spock nicht mehr gerettet werden und stirbt. In einem abschließenden Gespräch der beiden Kommandanten bietet Kirk dem Gegner die Kapitulation an, jedoch wählt er den Freitod durch die Selbstzerstörung. Er verabschiedet sich von Kirk und zollt ihm als ebenbürtigem Gegner seinen Respekt. In einer anderen Realität wären die beiden wohl Freunde geworden. Während Stiles auf der Krankenstation versorgt ist und sich bei Spock zu bedanken versucht, muss Kirk Lt. Martine Trost spenden, ihr Verlobter ist in der Auseinandersetzung gestorben. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines nicht mehr auftauchen zu lassen. Der unter Fans dennoch sehr beliebte Charakter sollte erst in wieder vor die Kamera treten. }} Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) : In beiden Fällen spricht der Captain (hier Kirk, dort Pike) mit seinem besten Freund an Bord, der in beiden Fällen der Schiffsarzt ist (hier Pille, dort Phillip Boyce), weil er die Last des Kommandos nur schwer ertragen kann (hier im Moment der Gefahr, dort nach dem Debakel auf Rigel VII). In beiden Fällen denkt der Captain darüber nach, dass die Verantwortung des Dienstes ihm zu schwer wird, Kirk will lieber eine Seereise machen und Pike sogar den Dienst quittieren.}} Bezüge zur Realität ) inspiriert, in dem es um einen Kampf zwischen einem amerikanischen Zerstörer und einem deutschen Unterseeboot während des Zweiten Weltkriegs geht.}} Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines thumb|left Sets und Drehorte Spezialeffekte Darsteller und Charaktere .}} Trivia Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Synchronisationsfehler .}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Balance of Terror (episode) es:Balance of Terror fr:Balance of Terror (épisode) it:La navicella invisibile (episodio) ja:宇宙基地SOS（エピソード） nl:Balance of Terror pl:Balance of Terror sv:Balance of Terror Kategorie:Episode (TOS)